The invention relates to a floor covering composed of interlocked panel elements.
According to WO 2008/017301 A2, floor coverings made of a plurality of interconnected panel elements, which have interlocking rails at their head sides and the longitudinal sides engaging in the installed position with adjacent panel elements of a floor covering are known in the art. Grooves are provided in the head sides, wherein the grooves of two abutting head sides correspond with each other and form a locking channel for receiving a head spring. The head spring is preinstalled in the groove and protrudes over an end of the groove facing the longitudinal side of the panel element. At the same time, the head spring is in the preinstalled state completely housed inside the groove and can be moved at least partially from one groove into the corresponding groove of the adjacent panel element by displacing the protruding end of the head spring into the groove. The floor covering composed of panel elements advantageously obviates the need for subsequent driving in or inserting the head springs into the locking channel. The insertion operation is performed in the factory.
While insertion of the head springs in the factory with a machine does not pose a problem, it must be ensured when installing the floor covering that the head springs are, on one hand, easily displaceable and, on the other hand, do not allow movement of the abutting head sides in the vertical direction, which would lead to an undesirable height offset on the side that is visible, in particular when a load is applied to the panel elements near the head sides. The head springs should therefore, on one hand, have a very firm seat and, on the other hand, be easily movable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a floor covering made of panel elements having head-side displacement springs, which can be easily displaced and minimize, when a load is applied to the floor covering, a height offset in the region of the head sides, thereby improving application of the floor covering.